Kirby
Kirby is the titular protagonist of his eponymous series. He previously fought against Pac-Man in the eleventh episode of Fatal Fiction: Pac-Man VS Kirby. Wiki Match-Ups * Kirby VS Majin Buu Possible Opponents * DC Comics ** Superman ** Doomsday ** Shazam ** Parasite ** The Flash ** Bizarro * Dragon Ball Z ** Cell ** Android 21 ** Beerus ** Zen-Oh ** Goku ** Gogeta ** Piccolo ** Broly * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Emerl ** Metal Sonic ** Amy Rose ** Sonic the Hedgehog * Ristar (...) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Pokémon ** Ditto ** Jigglypuff ** Pikachu ** Mew ** Arceus * Ness (Earthbound) * Undertale ** Sans ** Flowey * Mega Man X (...) * NiGHTS (Nights into Dreams) * Gon (...) * Pops Maellard (Regular Show) * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Pit (Kid Icarus) * Super Mario Bros. ** Mario ** Princess Peach ** Wario ** Donkey Kong ** Bowser ** Yoshi ** Rosalina * Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) * Sailor Moon ** Sailor Moon ** Sailor Chibi Moon * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Marvel Comics ** Galacta ** Silver Surfer ** Thor ** Thanos ** Captain Marvel ** Hulk ** Shuma-Gorath * Starfy (Legendary Starfy) * Bomberman (...) * Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Godzilla (...) * Klonoa (...) * Popeye (...) * Mega Man (...) * Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) * SCP Foundation ** SCP-682 ** SCP-106 * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Dante (Devil May Cry) Information (Official) Biography *Originally called PoPoPo (not a joke) *Pink, the color of evil! *Seriously, the dude's a murderous psychopath despite supposedly being Popstar's protector *8 inches tall according to Nintendope *Star Warrior native to planet Popstar *Named after a lawyer (Again, legit beyond legit) Abilities & Arsenal *Highly versatile copy ability is used by sucking enemies inside of his stomach/universe **Sword Kirby dresses him up as Link (A.K.A. Crono's bitch) and grants him a sword; he rivals even Meta Knight in skill. **Ninja Kirby has increased speed and access to ninja tools as well as jutsu, smoke screens, and Snake-tier stealth skills **Wheel Kirby rips off Sonic's spin-dash... yeah Kirby has been spending too much time with other Smash Bros **Ghost Kirby can possess others in addition to various other soul-based abilities (intangible form) **Fighter Kirby has powerful energy blasts and somehow allows him great martial arts knowledge *Warp Star is a faster than light vehicle that is more effective than Kirby's own flight Feats & Victories *Punched a board so hard Popstar split in half **Busted it in the manga, 200 megatons my ass *Tanked a planet buster in Triple Deluxe *Becomes a living black hole via hypernova *Can react to faster than light opponents, fight on his Warp Star, and fly in space on his own *Bitch-slapped Marx into Nova, destroying it *Casually blasted a quarter of the moon *Beat 0², King Dedede, Nightmare, Sectonia, Dark Matter, arx, Magalor, Queen Sectonia, Drawcia, Dark Mind, Yin Yarn, Dark Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, etc. Weaknesses & Flaws *Suffers tremendous knock-back due to his light frame *Has somewhat lower durability than strength, being knocked out by the effects of his own attacks at times *Got turned into yarn once *A complete idiot (... or is he? Mwahahahaha...) *Has needed outside help to defeat several enemies and has yet to surpass Meta Knight *Can get his abilities knocked away and is usually incapable of using them underwater Information (Fanon) Background * Height: Supposedly 0'8", but it is likely that he is around 2 feet or 0.6 meters tall. * Weight: Practically nothing * Species: Star Warrior * Age: Unknown, though he is an infant by Star Warrior standards (for comparison, Meta Knight is another Star Warrior who is 50,000 years old at least) * Alias: Star Warrior (anime only), The Pink Puffball, Gritty in Pink, Pinky, The Pink Demon (SSBU), Native * Occupation: Protector of Popstar, Dream Land Star Warrior (anime) * Built starships * Can mimic voices * Favorite food: Tie between watermelons and tomatoes Powers and Abilities * Float * Inhale ** Copy Abilities *** Animal *** Archer *** Backdrop *** Ball *** Balloon *** Baton *** Beam *** Beetle *** Bell *** Bomb *** Bubble *** Burning *** Circus *** Clean *** Copy *** Cupid *** Cutter *** Doctor *** ESP *** Fire . *** Fighter *** Freeze *** Ghost *** Hammer *** Hi-Jump *** Ice *** Iron *** Jet *** Kabuki *** Laser *** Leaf *** Magic *** Metal *** Mini *** Mirror *** Missile *** Needle *** Ninja *** Parasol *** Plasma *** Poison *** Smash *** Spark *** Spear *** Stone *** Suplex *** Sword *** Throw *** Top *** Tornado *** UFO *** Water *** Wheel *** Whip *** Wing *** Yo-Yo * Super Copy Abilities ** Ultra Sword ** Monster Flame ** Flare Beam ** Snow Bowl ** Grand Hammer Equipment * Hammer * Sword * Star Rod * Warp Star * Rainbow Sword * Triple Star Cane * Galaxia * Robobot Armour ** Halberd Mode *** Combo Cannon *** Planet Buster *** Capture Inhale *** Sail Wing * Bow * Parasol * Whip * Spear * Broom * Love-Love Stick Hypernova Kirby * By absorbing a Miracle Fruit, Kirby can transform into his Hypernova form, which increases his already insane inhale capabilities * In this form, he can inhale anything, from giant tanks to kaiju-sized monsters * He can inhale gigantic lasers severally incredible sized eels * The Hypernova is strong enough for Kirby to throw four dragons into a volcano which caused to erupt badly as well as redirecting missiles and pulling a large metal blocks Feats * Cracked Planet Popstar with just a karate chop ** In the manga he completely destroyed Popstar * Threw a monster-sized Popon all the way to the sun * Punched a hole in the earth * Reflected a meteor with just simple cannon balls * Can throw foes into different planets * Decimated several incredibly large peg-shaped buildings ** Each of them were large enough to reach outer space and were wide enough to cover an entire small continent * Regularly chucks Dedede miles away through the sky * Kirby once systematically destroyed a massive warship while fighting off Meta Knight's army in the process ** He destroyed the ship's gun, ship's left wing, indirectly destroyed the ship's right wing during the fight and finally baited the security system to shoot of the reactor. * Reduced giant robots to scrap metal several times * Defeated both Master Hand and Crazy Hand on his own * Defeated a mini-boss that can quickly cut mountains in half * With the Ultra Sword ability, sliced a volcano clean in half * Able to run on water * His Warp Star is able to travel faster than light * With Wheel ability, drove around the entire kingdom of Dream Land about five times * Can outrun light-consuming vortexes by Magalor and Marx * Can catch enemies in his mouth that fly in high speeds * Able to display a split-second reaction time * With the Circus Ability, can leave blur lines from attacks * With the Ninja Ability, can perform faster-than-an-eyesight attacks * With the Fighter Ability, his punches and kicks are supersonic and jabs so quickly as if he's attack from multiple angles at a time * With the Jet ability, it's heavily implied that he can fly at at least Mach 1 * Survived a planet level explosion * Survived 1.000 tons of pressure. * Has been able to fight in black holes * Tanked hits from the likes of Magalor (who has unlimited magic potential) and Marx (who absorbs every life on a planet) * Shrugs off hits from King Dedede with ease * Shrugged off getting trampled by a stampede * Tanks really long falls * Shrugged off being spit into orbit * Can continue fighting after taking two shots from a massive cannon * Got shot through several layers of brick, only stopping after he destroys a large bell with his body. He was perfectly fine afterwards and immediately followed up on this by running an obstacle course. * Once had a battle that caused earthquakes and can collapse an ocean wave * Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter * Defeated Magalor who has a crown that gives people cosmic powers, and is powerful enough to conquer an entire universe, though Kirby needs Super Abilities to destroy and uses his regular powers to fight him off for the vast majority * Destroyed Nova, who is planet sized * Built a Rocket Ship in a minute * Defeated Meta Knight on different occasions, one of the galaxies strongest knight since * Defeated Marx twice, who gains enough power to conquer a planet * Defeated Queen Sectoria, who is a magic manipulator and body snatcher, and merged herself with a giant plant that made her large enough to squeeze an entire planet * Defeated Yin-Yan while having a power nerf, who ripped apart planet Yarn * Defeated Claycia, who can drain all of the life on Earth and create a solar system in place * Defeated Drawcia who turned Kirby into paint and turned him into blobs * Defeated Necrodeus who can destroy floating islands simply by shouting * Got all the pieces of the Star Rod back from Dedede's army and the King himself * Saved Planet Popstar on multiple occasions * Regularly beats the ever-living crap out of King Dedede Weaknesses * Trusting to a fault, as people like Marx and Magolor have exploited his kindness to manipulate him into helping their evil plans * May be distracted by food * Lack of weight is a double-edged sword, as he can be sent flying with ease * Slower without his Warp Star ** Still 36 quadrillion c, mind you ** Can react to people on par with the Warp Star in speed, so this isn't a crippling weakness * Is nerfed in every Super Smash Bros. game * Star Warrior Sense can be bypassed/overwhelmed by foes who rival or exceed Kirby in speed (not too many of those, though) * Has attacked Dedede even when Dedede is trying to do heroic things (Like protect the Star Rod) * Despite being labeled as a hero, has committed multiple acts of genocide * Is always hungry and obsessed with food ** The plot of Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse are literally Kirby seeking revenge on the villains simply because his food was taken from him * Despite his invincibility, Kirby can still be knocked out ** His durability and defensive limitations are inconsistent and can vary depending on his depiction * Copy abilities expire if Kirby takes too much damage * His floating can be interrupted if he takes too much damage * Very normal characters can easily send Kirby flying from a strong impact simply because Kirby is nigh weightless. ** Smash Bros depicts Kirby as one of the top 5 lightest combatants * Kirby is very small and his very stubby limbs give Kirby an unorthodox physique * Has the mentality of a baby; meaning he's immature, unintelligent, unfocused, inexperienced and a bit too friendly ** In the anime, Kirby normally needs Tiff commanding him in order to do basic tactics (almost like a Pokemon) ** Sometimes just stares obliviously at events around him ** His baby-like and adorable appearance make it very hard for other people to take him seriously * Inhale has limitations ** Giant opponents and some bosses cannot be inhaled ** Certain opponents cannot be killed by being inhaled and are just 'pooped' back out ** In the anime; Kirby can be exhausted if he uses Inhale for too long ** Inhale is very short ranged and can be escapable at longer ranges Videos Gallery Kirby.png|Kirby Kirby - Animal Kirby.png|Animal Kirby Kirby - Archer Kirby.png|Archer Kirby Kirby - Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Kirby - Bomb Kirby.png|Bomb Kirby Kirby - Circus Kirby.png|Circus Kirby Kirby - Clean Kirby.png|Clean Kirby Kirby - Copy Kirby.png|Copy Kirby Kirby - Doctor Kirby.png|Doctor Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby.png|Fire Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby breathing Fire.png|Fire Kirby breathing Fire Kirby - Ice Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Kirby - Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Kirby - Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby Kirby - Mirror Kirby.png|Mirror Kirby Kirby - Beam Kirby.png|Beam Kirby Kirby - Wheelie Rider Kirby.png|Wheelie Rider Kirby Kirby - Grand Hammer Kirby.png|Grand Hammer Kirby Kirby - Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Kirby - Cutter Kirby.png|Cutter Kirby Kirby - Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Kirby - Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Kirby - Parasol Kirby.png|Parasol Kirby Kirby - Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move.png|Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move Kirby - Paint Kirby.png|Paint Kirby Kirby - Kirby riding on his Warp Star.png|Kirby riding on his Warp Star Kirby - Hypernova Kirby.png|Hypernova Kirby Kirby - Kirby in his space ship before crashlanding onto Popstar.png|Kirby in his space ship before crashlanding onto Popstar Kirby - Kirby's 20th Anniversary.png|Kirby's 20th Anniversary Kirby - Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System Kirby - Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy.png|Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy Kirby - Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection.png|Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection Kirby - Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover.png|Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover Kirby - Information About Kirby.png|Information About Kirby Trivia * Kirby made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa VS Little Mac due to the fact he's a fan of Little Mac. Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Pyrotechnicians Category:Younger Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:Mascots Category:1990s Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Light Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Lightning Users Category:Cold Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Water Manipulators Category:Illusionists Category:Archers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Returning Combatants Category:No Limits Fallacy Category:Characters with a Deity Form Category:Whip Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Knife Wielders Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Spear Wielders Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Deity-Like Category:Technologists Category:Toon Force Users Category:Aura Manipulators